Dragon Vader
by Kaeci Charlyss
Summary: Ever since the lost of padme things haven't been easy for Vader. Not to mention that Anakin Skywalkers personally and Darth Vader Personally has mixed to become one Anakin Vader . Palpatine was killed in Vader's anger at the story of killing Padme. He found a strange jungle planet. There he found the Dragon stone. I got the idea from a artist on devenart. Shot out to ArdentAspen
1. A father in disguise (12-03 07:02:28)

All Luke knew he was coming home from seeing his best friend Biggs Darklighter house. When he was knocked unconscious by a black figure with a sound of respirator. The ten years old Luke woke up in a strange room with little to no posters. Just then he saw a strange sight he was being cradled by a big black massive dragon. The dragon spoke in a deep tone " My son you finally woke up. I glad I found you. Palpatine told me your mother died giving birth. I killed him the moment I heard him Say the words. I ensure I will not hurt you my son." Luke was frightened for he was in the hands of Darth Vader the Emperor of the Galaxy. But he was told that his father was Anakin Skywalker a Jedi. Old Ben told him that Vader betrayed and murdered his father. Vader picked up on Luke unspoken thoughts then said " No Luke, Anakin Skywalker was my name before I turn to the dark side. I utterly regret that decision. I will not hurt you. I Love you, my son. I just found out about you." Luke knew that he was telling the truth he was just to glad to know his father was not dead.

Now Admiral Piett was the man incharge of ruling the Empire. He olny went to Vader when it was urgent. He went to give his monthly report when he saw Lord Vader was snuggling something in his massive paws. He was wrong Lord Vader was snuggling someone. There in the dragon's paw was a ten-years-old, blond haired, fair skinned boy. Piett finally got the courage to say " M'Lord I got the reports for this month." The boy spoke up " Who is this father?" Vader replied "Admiral meet my son Luke. I trust you not to tell anyone about this." Firmus Peitt only said " Y-Yes milord."

Owen and Beru Lars were worried there nephew Luke Skywalker they knew one day their stepbrother would find out about Luke at some point. Obie-won Kenobi had showed up ten minutes after Luke was taken by Vader. Obie-won was worried he knew that Luke had to find out at some point.

Luke was glad to be safe and sound his dreams came true his father came and clamed him. He was trying to figure out what turned his dad into a dragon though. Vader and Anakins personalities beacame one. Vader was going to do everything to keep Luke safe. As long as Luke was in his care nothing would happen to his son. Luke was restless he had the need to run and get his energy out. He had to do something interesting he was bored. He was a ten years old boy he needed to run.

Vader realized that Luke needed to run and play. So he holding Luke in his mighty paws. Flew to a planet filled with plants and trees where his den was located. He managed to turn back into a human again to show Luke how to swim. After that Luke was swimming like a fish in the water.

Senator Bail Organa was worried if Vader got Luke was stopping him from getting his sweet innocent Leia. He did not fear Emperor Vader. Vader was a fair ruler. He was more of figure head than anything. He did not want to lose Leia not because she would be harmed. More for reasons, he loved her as his own.

Leia was woke up she sensed somethings or someones. She sensed pride and joy from a olderman. The joy of child. She just woke up from a dream of a giant black dragon carrying a young boy with tender care. The boy saying to the dragon " Father thanks for teaching me how to swim. I love you." The dragon replied " Luke I love you to my son. I do not deserve you. When I lost Padme I thought I never be able to love again." the boy responded " Come on you may be Darth Vader but your still my dad and you are not that bad. You may be a sith but in my opinion your a unsith-like sith I ever met. I love you father. Plus a sith would never care for anyone! Plus who can say there dad is the Emperor!" Leia was stunned with uttermost shock. She told her Father. The wierd part is Padme her birth mother's name.

Luke was under his nice fur blanket. It amazing how an warmer this big bed that was the size of his Uncle Owens farm. For what came next he would need his rest...

to be continued in "A Rouge Jedi"


	2. A rouge jedi

Luke woke up. He heard lightsabers clashing. He saw an twe'lek and an zabar dueling his father. Oldly enough they were losing. Luke now saw why Emperor Vader was unchallenged. There so many things going on that Luke could not figure out what was happening. Just then Luke saw the twe'lek charge towards his father he force pushed her away he knew of dueling. But the zabar made a mistake when he tried to charge at Luke. Vader force choked them both and said with glowing yellow sith eyes " Leave my son alone! You pay dearly for that!" At this point Luke was scared he wanted to run. When Vader looked at him with love? His father grabbed him with the force with uttermost care not to harm Luke. Vader only held his son and knew Luke could not unsee what he just saw.

Obie-won sensed it to jedi where just killed. But the way they where killed was by force choak. At this point he knew Luke was being cared for by a monster.

Leia saw the battle while she slept in a dream. She woke up again she was shocked. But this time at what Vader would do to protect his son. She was scared that Vader would come to Alderaan and do that to her papa. she asked her papa about her other dream. Her papa said in a sad voice rhat showed he regretted what Ankin became. " Yes your birthmother was Padme Amidala Skywalker. Your birth father turned to the dark side. When that happen he was different. He became a sith. Do not worry Leia just like Luke you can convince him not to kill." Leia was confused she could calm that dragon that was Vader. How could she convince a monster not to be a monster?

Luke was still a little shaken from what happen. But his father still cared for him deeply. Anakin Vader was just holding Luke. His son was scared by what he saw. He just held Luke. Luke broke the silence by saying in a small scarred voice. " Father why did you do that to those people I understand the Twe'lek? I Love you Father what happen? Why did you become a big monster like this?" Anakin anwered his Son. "Luke, Some time after, Palpatine's death I ran across this planet. Well I found this weird stone in the shape of a paw. When I touched it and because a dragon. I found balance between the light and the dark side. Trust me luke it not as easy as

it looks. When I saw you in harm's way..."

To be continued in Leia's Choice...


	3. Leia Choose

"Papa I got to do it. I have no problem with Vader being my birth daddy. Papa, he so gentle with Luke. He seems reget killing my birth mama. There good in him me and Luke can save him. Papa you know is the only way." Bail knew this but he grew to love Leia as his own. He said " Princess I know that but, I love as my own. It just hard for me to let you go." Leia replied" Papa you and Mama are the best parents I ever had." The the whole family had a good cry before Leia left to be with her birth daddy.

Padme' was in acoma for ten years she missed her babies birthdays. She was worried about her babies. Luke and Leia needed to be protected from her husband. Ever since Ani turned to the dark side she has worried for her children. Yoda woke up her from her acoma. He explained that Ankin has changed he was balanced. Luke was in good hands. Owen and Beru raised Luke. Leia was raised by the Organas.

Vader was shocked he had a daughter. From what he saw Bail was attached to **his** daughter. But Leia came of her own will. She was definitely his daughter she looked

so much like Padme'. At this point Luke volunteered to let Leia have his Bed. He said he preferred to lay near their father's belly. He found it warm and comfortable.

Obie-won sensed that both children where found. He knew Anakin returned. Leia came of her own Choice. Maybe it was time to vist his brother in everything but blood.

Mace Windu was mad he wanted Emperor Vader dead. His brown eyes had a dark flame burning. He sent two of his best agents to kill Vader. They failed, but they where expandable. He would kill Skywalker and make his family pay for slicing his hands off and leaving him to become street pizza.

Luke and Leia finished there Force Lessons for the day. Mainly Leia was practicing her democratic skills. Luke was falling asleep from Leia's speech. Leia definitely took from her mother side of the family where politics is concerned. Luke got his recklessness and love of ships. Luke was more calm headed on things. Leia was more moody. Just then Luke and Leia sensed an Jedi approaching. Luke shotted " Ben Kendio how are you? Oh how I missed you!" Vader only growled Ben said "Hello Anakin, how is the force treating you? I have good news yoda told me Padme' just woke up from acoma. She not dead. She yours not mine. She yours wife not mine. I aslo have bad news Mace Windu has gone crazy."

to be continued in **Maces Revenge**


	4. Mace's revenge

Mace Windu wanted to see Skywalker dead. He had glowing yellow sith eyes. He had fallen to the dark side. All those years of avoiding it. He should of embrace it. He would get his revenge on Skywalker.

Luke and Leia where fast asleep from running and playing. Vader had his children. Boy, was he surprised when he saw no other than his wife Padme'. She entered the cave. She said in a voice not to scare the children " Ani Mace Windu out there he wants to kill you. I do not care what you look like. I love you. So how did you become a dragon. Luke and Leia answered " He touched a magic stone that turned into one." Luke also said " I so glad to meet you mother. I thought father was dead. Well that before he claimed me." Just then Mace Windu stepped in and said " I thought I told you not to tell. How could you possibly love this monster? No matter your going to be dead soon anyway. Just then Luke yelled from the top of his father back " You where a Jedi master. You saved millions why did you turn? I know my dad has done horrible stuff but he loves us that all that is important." Vader put his family on his back.

Then roared a horhorrific roar. Vader growled " You dare threaten my family!" Just then Mace Windu found a sharp talon from vader in his heart.

After Vader cleaned himself of the blood he turned back into his human form. Padme' loved him even though by all looks he was a monster. He made the Empire the New Republic and him and his Family retired. Obie-won found out Setien did in fact survive and married her. Luke and Leia

married. Luke married Mara Jade. Leia married Han Solo. Needless to say Han would not have sex till the honeymoon. Anakin insisted on a white blaster Wedding.


End file.
